1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and assembly, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector adapted for being normally and reversely mating with a mating connector and loading a card.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 204481257, issued on Jul. 15, 2015, discloses a USB socket connector mounted in an electronic device and defines a mating port in a front portion thereof for mating a mating plug. The socket connector includes an insulative housing, an upper row of terminals and a lower row of terminals arranged on the insulative housing. The upper row of terminals are reversely symmetrical to the lower row of terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210, issued on Jan. 4, 2011, discloses a card connector mounted in an electronic device and defines a port. The card connector comprises a housing fixed in the electronic device and a tray insertable through the port for loading a card.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,178,311, issued on Jan. 4, 2015, discloses an electrical connector received in an electronic device defining a port and including a USB connector connected with a tray carrying a card. The electrical connector is formed with an ejector ejecting the card through the port.
An improved USB socket connector having simple configuration for mating with a mating plug and loading a card is desired.